


Morning Defence

by fangirl_squee



Series: homies help homies, always [27]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius isn't going to let Enjolras into the house until he knows Grantaire would be okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Defence

**Author's Note:**

> Marius' pov (and a little bit of Enjolras', at the end) for 'Secret By Omission'.

Marius likes Enjolras, he really does. Enjolras is passionate in his ideals, supportive of his friends, and highly intelligent. If Enjolras asked Marius would follow him into battle (metaphorical or otherwise). But Enjolras also made Grantaire cry, so when Enjolras knocks on the door at nine in the morning there is _no way_ Marius is letting him in.

 

Marius steps outside, forcing Enjolras to step back from the door slightly, and closes the front door behind him. “He’s asleep.”

 

“I need to talk to him,” says Enjolras as he tries to push past Marius, “I, we said some things at the hospital yesterday, and I need to talk to him.”

 

Marius crosses his arms, and doesn’t move from the doorway. “I know what you said, I was there.”

 

“Oh,” says Enjolras.

 

If the situation wasn’t so serious, Marius might laugh a little at the expression on Enjolras’ face. Grantaire was notorious for his tunnel vision around Enjolras, especially during arguments. It was strangely comforting to know that Enjolras is the same.

 

“You know then, about his parents?” asks Enjolras.

 

Marius knows that Grantaire’s parents don’t call, and that the only member of his family is his sister (and, by extension, his niece as well). Marius knows that Grantaire didn’t have contact with his family when he was travelling after high school. Marius knows that when Grantaire sees his parents on the news he goes quiet and still, mouth a thin line. Marius knows that Grantaire is like him, someone who was given an ‘our way or get out’ ultimatum and chose ‘get out’.

 

None of those stories are his to share though, so he simply says, “I do.”

 

“Of course you did,” says Enjolras, tone bitter.

 

“I found out by accident,” says Marius, “I don’t think he would have told me either. His parents are … they’re not close.”

 

“So he just couldn’t be bothered to tell me about this because it’s, what, too complicated?”

 

“It’s not complicated relationship, it’s _non-existent_ one.” Enjolras frowns, confused, and Marius lets out a frustrated breath. “Look, if you want to know, there’s a really easy way – ask he when he wakes up.”

 

“Okay, fine,” says Enjolras, and he tried to push past Marius again.

 

Marius puts an arm out, stopping him. “I said, you can wait until he wakes up.”

 

“You’re not even going to let me in?” asks Enjolras.

 

“You want to talk to Grantaire to sort this out, and that’s great. But I don’t know if he wants to talk to you,” says Marius, “so, no, you can’t come in.”

 

Marius uses Enjolras moment of shock to slip back inside, and locks the door behind him. Enjolras bangs on the door every fifteen minutes until Grantaire wakes up, but Marius refuses to open the door.

 

 

(When Grantaire and Enjolras come back inside, Grantaire is smiling. Marius smiles back at them both, and raises his eyebrows a little at Grantaire. Grantaire wriggles his back, and Marius laughs. Enjolras understands what Cosette means when she says the two of them have their own language.

 

“I’m just going to take a shower and stuff,” says Grantaire, “and then we’re heading out.”

 

Marius nods. “Enjolras, did you want a coffee or something? I just put the kettle on.”

 

“Sure,” says Enjolras.

 

Grantaire thuds upstairs and Enjolras follows Marius into the kitchen.

 

Marius fiddles around with the mugs on the counter. “I’m glad you two worked things out.”

 

“Me too,” says Enjolras, “I –“

 

“But if you ever hurt him like that again, I will hurt _you_ , understand?” says Marius.

 

The threat sounds so strange coming from Marius that Enjolras almost laughs, but the look in Marius’ eye is deadly serious. It reminds him a little of the look Cosette gets, when she goes up against an authority figure.

 

“Understood,” says Enjolras.

 

“Great,” says Marius, his tone back to its usual one, “now, you take sugar, right?”)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always loved: fangirl-squee.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
